A little boy on ES21 ?
by NeyzaFluodrence
Summary: ini penpik sumpah…gaje banget ! ada saya-nya…hehehe XD


**Disclaimer : Yusuke Murata + Riichiro Inagaki**

**Presented by : Hamamiya Shoku (aku ! XD)**

**Summary : ini sumpah…gaje banget ! ada saya-nya…hehehe**

**Kterangan : gaje,OOC,aneh bin ajaib..dont like don't read..enjoooyyy XD**

**Rated : K** (kayaknya _*plakk!)_

**A little boy on ES 21?**

sebenernya q mu coba bkin FF,tapi jadinya begini..tolong baca aja,ya! ok crita dimulai!

*JREEEEEEEEENG,,*

Di pagi hari yang cerah itu,  
Shoku : Mapay jalan satapak,,ngajugjug ka hiji desaaa,,ADAM,IDRIS,NUH,HUD,SHOLEH! (Maksudnya,ADDAUWWW!)

*Liat behind*

Apa yang dilihat Shoku adalah ,Sebuah gulungan kertas wajit yang bertuliskan mantra  
Shoku : Kertas wajit macam apa pula ini? ada mantrenye segale *dgn medok batak dan jakarta*

Kemudian dibawalah gulungan itu menuju ke tempat pemakaman (buat apa sih dibawa kesana?)  
Shoku : Buat sesajen...

*Sesampainya di taman kota yang ada tong sampahnya*  
Shoku : ...tong sampahnya jauh...

*Karena males,,di lemparnya kertas gulungan yang sebelumnya di kucek-kucek dulu ke arah tong sampah yg jaraknya cuma 2 mter* (itu teh cuma!)

PTANG!  
Shoku : Ah,,O_O;..kena orang ya?  
Habashira : Sape yang ngelempar barang ginian ke `pale gw? dasar PIIIIIP...  
(Karena kata2 nya kasar,jadi disensor..)

GLEK! *Dgn bersimbah kringet tiis..*

Shoku : so,,sorry bang,,aye kagak sengaje,,ehehe...;  
Habashira : Lu tuh,yee masi` kecil dah brani nantangin gw dgn cara melemparkan sampah !(lho ! logatnya brubah!)  
Shoku : ya..pan abdi teh tos nyungkeun hampura ka akang,piraku teu di hampura..akang mah meni tega (translate : ya,,kan saya sudah minta maaf ma abang,masa gak dimaafin..abang tega bgt)  
Habashira : anak belagu! ..SREEET *sambil nenteng tudung jaketnya Shoku*  
Shoku : GYAAAA! ;

*Datanglah Si Emen*

...  
*cuma numpang lewat doang sih,,*

Shoku : kok,gak ada yang nolongin diriku siiih,,? HIKS HIKS  
Habashira : berisik! anak bandel! *dengan muka sangar*

*Datanglah Sena dan Monta*

Sena : pertandingan tadi benar2 berat,ya!  
Monta : Kau benar Sena, Gw aja ampe cape ngliatinnya  
Sena : maksud lo?  
Monta : pertandingan panco kan?  
Sena : ADUUUUH,,OJAAAN,, bukan yang itu!  
Monta : trus yg mana?  
Sena : yang...  
Shoku : JALAN TOOOLL! eh,, TOLOOOOONG! (wah,,plesetannya gak lucu tuh)

Sena & Monta langsung liat ke asal suara.

Sena : HAH! ada anak kecil di dera kesedihan! eh,di san dera habashira! tolongin,yuk! (gak bakat bikin plesetan)  
Monta : ogah,ah.. ntar malah kita yang kena *liat Sena*

*KOSONG*  
Monta : lho? Sen,,mau kemana loe?  
Sena : nolongin anak itu!

Sena lari menuju Shoku en langsung ngerebut Shoku dari tangan Habashira

*backsong : Be survivor*

Shoku : aduh,,mas Sena..tengkyu yah..akhirnya ada juga yg nolongin di RIKU.. *sparkling eyes*  
Sena : hah? mana? Riku? RIKUUUU! [pergi dgn cepat,secepat keong balapan (emang keong kalo balapan cepet bgt,ya?)]

akhirnya montalah yg gantiin Sena nyelametin Shoku (monkey rescue!)

Monta : permisiiii...saya cleaning service.. [biar saya ceritakan,dandanannya pake topi renang,trus baju montir (Monta The Montir),trus sarung tangan belel,n gak lupa dgn kumis buatan tangan dari sapu ijuk dan bawa sapu lidi]  
Habashira : oh,iya..nih gue punya sampah..tuh,bawa tu anak..daritadi ngeselin bgt. *nunjuk Shoku*  
Shoku : eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH? O.o'  
Monta : okeh mas,,tengkyuu..salam tukang sampah! (ngapain pake salam2an segala..sok bgt c,,monyet satu ni!)

Shoku pun di bawa Monta ke Markas Deimon Devil Bats

Monta : nah,,kalo disini,elu bakal aman..  
Shoku : rasanya pernah liat deh,tempat ini..

Lalu,datanglah orang jangkung leutik,dgn rambut rancung2 n bawa2 senjata pintu

*BRAAAKKKK*  
Monta : u..uwaaaaahhh! boss! ngagetin aja.. *shock stengah mati*  
Hiruma : DASAR MONYET SIALAN! KENAPE LU TELAT?  
Monta : abisnya tadi di perjalanan,aya budak leutik kasasab,Kang.. (trns : ada anak kecil tersesat,bang)  
Hiruma : mana anaknya?  
Shoku : yo! WEDUS...! *belagak preman dgn kaki disimpen di meja,tangan di lemari, (mksudnya apa c)*  
Hiruma : elu kan...  
Monta : boss kenal?  
Hiruma : nih,makan! *ngasiin permen lollipop ke Shoku*

*AM!* tu permen di makan ma Shoku n tiba2 aja

Shoku : GYAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA!  
Monta : BUJU BUSET! KENAPE LU NAK?  
Shoku : xie xie..abang Hiyou (singkatan Hiruma Youichi) XD  
Hiruma : kekekeekekekekekekeke..

lagi ribut2nya di markas,Neng Mamori dateng bareng pasukan.

Mamori : Hiruma,apa yang...eh?  
Juumonji : siapa..?  
Kuroki : tu..?  
Togano : anak..?  
Kurita : itu kan...?  
Sena : itu anak yg mau kutolongin tadi..  
Komusubi : FUUUGOOO! (translate : anak kecil rambutnya di cat biru!)  
Yukimitsu : eh..kok dia bisa ada disini?  
Taki : ahahaaa... (kalo cuma ngomong gitu,gak usah komen!)  
Suzuna : waaahh..anak kecil imuuuttt XD

Selama 5 jam mereka semua bengong ngeliatin Shoku (lama amat!).Lalu,shoku yang tadinya kakinya di atas meja,sekarang mau turun dari kursi yg tadi di dudukin..

*TAPP* [kaki uda nyampe lantai]  
*sruutt...BRUUUUAAAAKKKK!*

smua DDB member kaget

Shoku : EMAAAAAKKKK...ENCOK GW KAMBUH NIIIIHHH! HUEEEEEE... DX  
Shoku nangis cuma gara-gara kakinya kepeleset dikit n jatoh 2 senti dari kursi.

*SIIIIIINGGG*  
smua anggota DDB diem ngeliatin Shoku nangis.

tiba-tiba

! XDDDD

smua anggota DDB ketawa ngliatin Shoku yg mukanya uda amburadul abis nyium lantai,mukanya yg pada dasarnya bulet ntu kulitnya langsung merah,matanya cirambayan,ingus nyebar kemana-mana,trus uda gitu ngacai ..

Shoku : hiks,,lu lu pade bukannya nolongin gue,malah ngetawain..DORAKA SIAH! *sambil trus2an nangis*  
Hiruma : yaudah..pulang sono! entar di cariin se-eRTe,kecamatan pula.  
Shoku : hiks hiks bang Hiyou..anteriiiinnn... *muka melas*

Akhirnya Shoku dianterin pulang ma Habashira yg di telpon asalnya Shoku kayak yg mau masuk neraka pas liat akhirnya mau juga dianterin.

Sena : kak Mamori,sebenarnya anak itu cp?  
Mamori : dia..  
Hiruma : DIA TU ANAK TETANGGA YANG PALING MALES SEDUNIA! kekekeekekeke  
Kurita : iya,,tapi meskipun pemalas,dia tuh jenius,  
Musashi : dan gara-gara kejeniusannya dia di jadiin adik angkatnya Hiruma.  
Monta : adik angkat? tapi kok tadi di jailin Habashira diem aja? kenapa gak mikirin strategi ato apa gitu..  
Hiruma : kekekekeke..KARENA DIA TAKUT MA TOKEK ! jadi nganggap Habashira tu manusia tokek! kekeke  
Juumonji : ternyata..=='  
Kuroki : ada juga..=='  
Togano : yang begitu..=='  
Suzuna : TOKEKMAAAAANN! XD

akhirnya tim DDB latihan lagi..

**- FIN-**

HAHAHA…perasaan makin ksini,saya makin gaje kalo bikin penpik XD

Tp ga papa lah…yang penting hepi *plakk!

mohon maap apabila ada salah kata ato salah ketik karena itu adalah kesalahan kompi saya *plakk! (lagi)

Allright… mind to review? ^^


End file.
